


Boys Day Out

by Iwritewhatyouwant (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Enemas, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iwritewhatyouwant
Summary: Some of the Weasley boys decide to catch up with their little sister whom they haven’t seen in a long time. *Smut ensues*(AU where none of the Weasley boys or Ginny are married, no one is dead)





	Boys Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Second ever fic, and I would love feedback and suggestions! Thanks so much, and enjoy!

“Hey everyone!” Charlie exclaimed as he walked in and saw his brothers Bill, George, and Fred sitting on a couch above the twins joke shop. He was the last to arrive, before Ginny, of course. All the boys had been plotting this for months, and Ginny had no idea what was heading her way.

“Hey Charlie,” Bill greeted.

“Did you bring everything?” George eagerly questioned.

A grin slowly spread on Charlie’s face as he opened the shiny black case in his hands to reveal a thick purple dildo that doubled as a vibrator, along with some rope, some mysterious liquid, and multiple other little items of which their uses would soon be clear.

“Of course,” Charlie replied. 

Fred, George, and Bill’s faces lit up like it was Christmas Day, already fantasizing on how they were going to hang bang their not so little anymore sister.

“So here’s - the plan” Fred and George said together.

“When she walks in, we all act normal and greet her and catch up with her.” George informed.

“Then we’ll start relaxing on the couch together and we will start feeling her up.” Fred told them.

“And finally - “ George started.

“She will submit to us and we will take her on the bed so hard until she can’t walk for a month and her clit is so swollen that one light touch will be enough to make her cum.” Bill said with a chilling yet lustful look on his face. 

“Well put,” Fred said.

*Time Skip*

“Hello boys! Long time no see!” Ginny exclaimed.

The boys froze for a second. Their sister, who before was whiny, annoying, and flat-chested, was now boasting double D cups, major curves, and a skimpy outfit that left little to imagination. They new Ginny would have grown hot, but she was an absolute bombshell.

“I hope you don’t mind the outfit, I’m going swimming at Luna’s after this and I figured I would wear my bathing suit and cover up here for convenience.”

“Oh it’s totally fine,” Charlie said with a smirk.

“Come sit, let’s catch up,” said George.

And with that, phase one has been put into action, as they talked, laughed, and learned what their sis had been doing for the past year.

*Time Skip*

Phase two had started. Fred was creeping his arms towards her huge breasts, as Bill put his arm around her backside and pulled her into him slightly. George watched patiently along with Charlie, both painfully hard. This continued for a few minutes before Fred made a bold move and went in to slightly pinch her nipple. Ginny let out a squeak and immediately shot straight up, brushing off both Feed and Bill.

“What the hell was that!” She demanded.

Deciding there was no other way, Charlie broke the truth to her.

“Ginny, none of us have seen you in so long, and now that you’re here, we want to make the most of it.”

“By violating me?” She questioned fiercely.

Charlie started to look a little shameful. 

“Maybe,” he muttered.

“This is disgusting! I’m your sister for Merlin’s sake! What the hell were you - umph” Ginny was abruptly cut off as Bill grabbed her and shoved her on the bed, his lips connecting to hers. She tried fighting him off and their lips disconnected. 

“What the fuck are you doing! I don’t want this!” Ginny cried out.

“Oh really,” George said with a smirk as he stood up and walked closer. “Then let’s investigate.”

And with those words he tore off her bikini bottom revealing her glistening cunt, practically dripping already. Ginny looked ashamed.

“Looks to me like you’re getting off on this,” said Fred, who was now walking over with Charlie.

“Never on this Earth! Let me go you stupid morons,” Ginny cried out yet again.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be begging soon enough!” Charlie remarked, and with that he lowered his head to her pussy, stuck his tongue out, and took one long, deep, thorough lick, all the whole his eyes remained staring dead straight into hers. Ginny was speechless, and before she could say another word Charlie thrusted his head back down into her cunt, beginning to relentlessly tongue fuck her tight hole. Ginny arched her back as her stomach shot up to the ceiling and let out a loud, ear shattering, moaning cry. They were lucky to have magically sound proofed the room beforehand. 

“Fuck, Charlie!” She yelled out as he continued at his fast pace. Faster and faster he went as the rest of the boys watched mesmerized, and Ginny got louder and louder and moved more as she approached her orgasm. All it took to push her over the edge was when Charlie slightly glazed her sensitive bud with his teeth, and she let it all out, shaking and in spasms. 

“We’re just getting started,” Charlie said as he got up to look at his handy work. Ginny lay spread out on the bed, cunt gaping and shining, dripping her cum and Charlie’s saliva combined, her pussy almost pulsing after the mind blowing orgasm.

“We call her tits now,” said the twins, who approached their baby sister slowly and carefully. She looked at them almost fearfully, as they pulled two vibrating nipple clamps from Charlie’s box of wonders. But before they put them on, both twins latched on to a nipple and started sucking and playing with it like there was no tomorrow. Ginny cried out and thrashed around, her pussy steadily leaking more and more. Bill took this opportunity to suddenly shove three of his thick, rough, calloused fingers straight into her tight pussy, and Ginny let out a very loud moan in response, the stimulation of her nipples along with her sensitive pussy almost too much. Fred and George pulled away, taking a break from playing with her tits for a second, before clamping on the tight nipple clamps and switching on the vibrator. All Ginny could do was scream and thrash around while Bill continued fingering her, as he had worked up to four fingers now and Ginny had never felt so full in her life. Of course she had fingered herself before, but it had never felt anything like this. 

She was quickly approaching her second orgasm, and Bill took the opportunity to slide his whole fist in, barely making it to his wrist, causing Ginny to instantly cum, this time, squirting everywhere from the much more intense orgasm. 

“Fuck.” Bill said as he pulled out his wrist, causing Ginny, who was now wasted, to softly moan and cry out. Her hole was now gaping wide, her swollen clit exposed for all to see, to touch, to use. 

But they were not done yet. Oh no, not even close. The next step was Charlie’s specialty, as he pulled from his case the huge bottle of liquid along with a long tube and a tray. 

“We have to clean you out before we can play with your pretty ass,” Charlie informed Ginny. Ginny, who had become more aware at this point, realized what he meant and shook her head frantically as a horrified expression came over her face. 

“No, no, no,” she cried out.

“I don’t believe you have a choice.” Said Charlie smirking. Ginny was now attempting to get up and leave. Charlie was not having it, so he did the reasonable thing, and tied her up. Bent over the bed, legs tied to the bottom posts and arms tied together and held by Bill, while Fred and George watched eagerly. 

“No, please no,” Begged Ginny her voice muffled into the sheets.

“Sorry what was that? You have to speak up,” Charlie taunted as he begun the process, and inserting the long tube into her unbelievably tight, small asshole. Ginny had never put anything up her ass, so even the tiny tube about the size of a pinky finger struggled to fit.

After some time, the tube had been fully inserted, and it was time to start. Ginny was practically shaking so Fred and George reached under her to massage her breasts and tease and pull at her still low vibrating nipple clamps in an attempt to calm her somehow.

Charlie tipped the liquid, which was actually his own cum, and it slowly poured down the tube, finally entering Ginny’s asshole. At first, Ginny seemed fine, but as time passed and Charlie switched bottles to keep filling her up, the whimpers coming from her were evident. Bill picked up here head to ask her what was wrong, and Ginny replied whimpering, “S-so full.” Bill gently caressed her face as Charlie replied, “there’s a lot more to take Gin, this is nothing compared to what’s coming” And with that, he tipped the rest of the bottle fully as the cum rushed out very fast, entering her quickly all at once. Ginny screamed into the sheets, having never felt so full in her life, it was unbearable. 

“One more bottle to go Ginny, come on.” Charlie informed her. Ginny moaned out and shook her head, dreading what was to come.

This time, as Charlie began pouring it in. Fred moved from her beasts down to her still sensitive clit. She screamed out, this time from pleasure instead of pain. The sensations were overwhelming. The pain of being full and her nipples clamped, along with the wonderful vibrations her nipples received and the stimulation Fred was providing her.

Surprisingly, even with the enema which was getting more increasingly painful, she found herself approaching orgasm yet again. She started to moan more, and found herself moving her hips to try and grind herself on Fred’s fingers, which were not moving fast enough for her liking. Finally she hit her peak, and for the third time already that night she screamed out, shaking and shivering, squirting onto Fred’s hand. Charlie had timed it so that as Ginny climaxed he simultaneously pulls out the tube up her ass, and she emptied his cum inside of her into the tray below her, although some of it managed to stay sticking in her ass cheeks and legs. 

She looked an absolute wreck. Cum was dripping from her still tight asshole, her whole body red and flushed and heaving with her heavy breaths as the boys all paused before the finale, leaving Ginny still tied to the bed. 

After some time had passed they all came back, to which Ginny began shaking again. This time, it was George’s turn. He approached her and quickly smacked her ass to which she cried out shortly. Right after he stuck is thickest finger straight up her ass as far as to could go. Even with all the cum still inside of her, it was extremely tight and Ginny had never felt anything like it before. She didn’t know whether she liked it or not. Once his finger was settled in he began to thrust it back and forth, causing Ginny to whimper and shake. She slowly grew used to it and even started to thrust herself back on his finger, desperate to be full. But she didn’t even know the word full yet. Deciding that that was enough, being the sadistic person that George was, he immediately pulled his finger out to which Ginny cried at the loss of fullness in her hole. George grinned at this.

“You want more huh? Then take more!” He yelled.

And with that, George shoved his entire, thick, throbbing cock up her tiny asshole, splitting her open and rubbing her raw. This time, Ginny screamed in pain. He began to fuck her at a fast pace, as Charlie untied her. Then, as George continued to fuck her from behind, Bill pulled her onto him, sticking is humongous dick up her gaping pussy. Ginny could not process anything. Too much was happening, and she was in the middle of it all, bouncing on two different cocks, toys playing with her nipples, while right next to them lay Charlie and Fred, moaning and jerking each other off as the stared at the pretty picture. George was so close and with a beastly cry he emptied his entire load up her tight ass before pulling out and falling back to sit on the couch. Bill, now the only one touching her, flipped her over so he was on top and continued listening his fat cock into her pretty pussy. He added his fingers in too to fill her to the max, hearing her cries get louder and louder, knowing what that signified. When she was about to hit her peak he pulled out quickly causing Ginny to arch up seeking any touch around her. She had been reduced to a horny slut, and that’s what she would remain. Bill turned around into a 69 position and shoved his cock in her mouth, groaning, without even giving her any warning. He then lowered his head to her clit, only blowing at it for now. Ginny cried out for more touch, her voice muffled around his cock. The vibrations of her cries sent Bill over the edge and he pulled out and cummed all over her face before lowering his head to make her come one final time. His mouth connected with her clit, and she came undone with one flick of his tongue, thrashing around everywhere, too far gone and overstimulated to contemplate anything around her. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Ginny passed out.

*Time Skip*

When Ginny woke at first she was disoriented, then she remembered everything that had happened. She couldn’t believe it, and hoped it was a bad dream, although the soreness in her cunt and ass told her otherwise. She went to get out of bed and cried out in pleasure, looking down to see what she hadn’t noticed. She was still tied up, but this time, someone had tied a knot placed right over her clit, causing stimulation when ever she moved. She had already cum so many times earlier she didn’t think she could any more, and the overstimulation was almost painful. She stayed still, deciding to wait things out. The nipple clamps had been removed, leaving her nipples hard, swollen, and still extremely sensitive. She had been lying still for a few minutes when she heard talking and she quickly pretended to be asleep. The door opened and in came in Bill, Charlie, and the twins. They grinned at their work.

“That was fucking amazing.” Said Charlie 

“Totally,” the twins agreed.

“And look, now she’s lying down passed out, the perfect pretty submissive toy for us. Great job with the knot by the way Charlie, that will make her cum for sure,” added Bill

“Thanks.”

Just then Fred walked over to Ginny to tug at the rope and see what would happen. As he did so Ginny cried out in pain and pleasure and jolted “awake.”

All the boys laughed and gazed upon he form. Cum covered her face, and was leaking out of her asshole. She was sweaty and flushing, and her cunt gaped open along with her swollen clit on display.

Ginny started at them defiantly still, and said, “You’ll never get away with this! I will never break and someone will find out!” 

To this Bill just stared dead cold at her and replied. “My dear baby sister. You are our toy to play with, to fuck, whatever we please. We will break you, it’s only a matter of time. You will submit to us and only us.” With that Bill grabbed the huge purple dildo from the ground, bigger than three of his fists combined. 

“No you can’t! That won’t fit! My vagina is too small!” Ginny cried out in fear.

“Oh Ginny,” said Bill. This isn’t for your cunt, this is for your tiny little asshole. Ginny’s eyes went wide as if they had seen someone killed. Before her brain could register anything Bill shoved it up her tight asshole, almost tearing her in two, the only lube she had being the leftover cum in her ass. She started to sob, overwhelmed.

“Oh Ginny, Ginny, Ginny,” Charlie sighed. “You haven’t even seen the worst of it yet.” With that Fred flicked the controller for the thick vibrating dildo in her ass from off to almost the highest setting possible. Ginny jolted from the sensation with a scream, only to face more pleasure pain from the knot that suddenly passed over her clit when she moved.

Tears fell freely from her face now, her eyes red and her voice no longer working from all the screaming she had done. She was too weak to do anything but lay down and take it, pulsing around the vibrating dildo inside of her as well as the occasional pass of rope over her abused clit.

“One last touch,” said George, who took the nipple clamps from earlier and secured them to her still very sensitive tits. She jerked again, triggering the knot to pass, setting off a chain reaction. Ginny didn’t think she had it left in her to orgasm any more. 

The boys began to exit and Ginny cried out with the last of her voice she had remaining. 

“Bye Ginny, we’ll be back soon!” Bill evilly said.

“Or maybe not so soon.” Said the twins laughing.

No, no, no! Ginny thought to herself. She would die from overstimulation if they left her here. She couldn’t even handle another second, let alone the hours they would probably be gone. She thrashed around trying to break free to no avail, all she did was trigger the knot many more times leaving her to collapse back down, shaking. 

“I wasn’t going to do this, but then you went and tried to break free,” reprimanded Bill, who was the last one left having to exit. He looked at Ginny who stared at him fearfully, completely wasted on the bed. He reached into his pocket and flipped the vibrator in her ass even higher and if that wasn’t enough he flipped the nipple vibrators up to the highest setting. She could do nothing but convulse, completely gone. As Bill exited he winked at her as she went over the edge into yet another orgasm, and then he closed the door.


End file.
